dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Fenris
} |name = Fenris |image = Fenris_close.PNG |gender = Male |sexuality = Bisexual |title = |race = Elf |class = Warrior |specialization = Tevinter Fugitive |family = Varania (Sister) |location = |appearances = Dragon Age II |voice = Gideon Emery }} Once a slave to the Tevinter magister Danarius, Fenris is a potential companion as well as a romance option"Fenris and Hawke Scene" for either a female or male Hawke.http://oi56.tinypic.com/1ymjja.jpg He is a warrior specializing in two-handed weapons. He can be found during the quest Bait and Switch.Gaider David, The Official Fenris Discussion thread. BioWare Social Network. Background Once a slave to Danarius, a Tevinter Magister, Fenris bears markings of lyrium on his skin that have granted him the unnatural ability to phase through solid objects; however, the experiments performed on him also caused him to lose all of his memories. The limits of his phasing power are unknown, but Fenris uses this ability mostly as an unexpected weapon, phasing through individuals and solidifying, killing them violently. He has fled to Kirkwall as a fugitive, constantly hunted by the soldiers of his former master. The lyrium burned into his body causes him pain, making him guarded against physical contact; however, it is more of an aversion to them being touched rather than physical pain.Gaider David, The Official Fenris Discussion thread. BioWare Social Network. Being a former slave himself, Fenris is happy to help slaves flee their masters or kill the ones who hold onto their chains. Because of his unpleasant experience with the Tevinter Magisters, specifically Danarius, he detests mages. He feels that they would do anything for power, and, at one point or another, inevitably succumb to the temptations that demons and blood magic have to offer, no matter how pure their intentions are or may seem. Involvement Fenris has obtained rather considerable knowledge regarding Qunari culture and practices, a result of him being left behind by his master after a battle between the Tevinter mages and the Qunari on Seheron. His injuries were treated by Fog Warriors and he spent several months living with them before Danarius returned to retrieve Fenris. The Fog Warriors refused to give him up, and Danarius was injured in the subsequent battle. Danarius ordered Fenris to kill the Fog Warriors who had defended him, which he did. He indicates regret at doing so, but apparently still had a lingering propensity to do as commanded upon the return of his master. It was this event that caused Fenris to leave his master, taking advantage of the delay in pursuit that Danarius' injuries offered. If brought to meetings with the Arishok, Fenris has special dialogue that demonstrates this knowledge, which, in turn, impresses the Arishok. However, he also states, when asked, that he is not a follower of the Qun. Romance Fenris can be romanced by either a female or male Hawke and by all classes. Because of his strong aversion to mages and blood magic, a Hawke looking to fulfill a friendly romance with Fenris must either follow his views on magic, or leave him behind on missions where the player will be siding with or aiding mages. If the player would like to pursue the rival romance, it doesn't matter if Hawke clashes with Fenris. Fenris can be flirted with almost immediately. There are also several romance dialogue options within questions/information about his past. Also of note, sleeping with either Isabela, Anders or Merrill will supercede and automatically end Fenris' romance.http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/306/index/6705707 Friendship Friendship with Fenris can generally be earned by siding against any mages in the game. Below are some specific ways to earn Fenris' friendship. . Note refusing to Kill Thrask will result in Anders if he is with you. Enemies Among Us: Recommending Keran be sent to the Circle: . An Errant Letter: Pay me or I'll expose you: . Visiting the Gallows with him in the party, pick: The Circle is necessary for . if you have Anders in your party.}} Long Way Home: When Merrill opens the barrier with blood magic, pick: The demon, you mean. Long Way Home: When settling Merrill into her new home, choosing to tell her that It may not be a good idea to visit her soon will earn you . Wayward Son: Declaring Feynriel a menace: Wayward Son: Telling Danzig he can't go, or possibly letting Fenris torture him during : . Wayward Son: In the caverns before combat, the slaver has a knife to Feynriel's neck; telling the slaver to go ahead and kill Feynriel: . Wayward Son: Sending Feynriel to The Circle: . After Enemies Among Us: Speak with Knight-Captain Cullen and side with the templars: . Act II If you have Fenris in your party and traveling to Bone Pit, you will get A Bitter Pill quest. Hunters will demand Fenris. Selecting Fenris is not a slave . A Bitter Pill: Select We go get them . A Bitter Pill: Asking Orana to work for you then telling Fenris you will pay her . Demands of The Qun: Agree to single combat at Fenris' suggestion: . Act III Gamlen's Greatest Treasure: Tell the cousin to go meet Gamlen: . }} Rivalry Rivalry with Fenris can generally be earned by siding with any mages in the game. Below are some specific ways to earn Fenris' rivalry. ; Act of Mercy: Lying to the Templars: . Bait and Switch: Upon completion of the quest, if Hawke is a mage, Fenris will question your motives when you recruit him. "Seeking power" will earn ; "Survival" and "Find Out" yield ; nothing earns ; asking if it will be a problem earns .) Enemies Among Us: Recommending that Keran keep his job as templar earns . An Errant Letter: Tell Thrask you will keep his secret . Long Way Home: When Merrill opens the barrier with blood magic, pick: It did work ( ). Long Way Home: At the end, assuring Merrill that you will visit soon: . Wayward Son: Stating that you wish to help Feynriel when accepting the quest earns . Wayward Son: Letting Varric deal with the Slaver Leader Wayward Son: Convincing Feynriel to go to the Dalish . Visiting the Gallows with him in the party: Earn points depending on your answer. For the most, pick the: It is wrong to oppress Mages option . For the least, pick: The Circle doesn't work option. During personal conversations at his mansion, Fenris rewards pitying phrases like "I'm sorry" with , and harsh remarks like "Get over it" with . Act II A Bitter Pill: During the first ambush, offer to make a deal . A Bitter Pill: When talking to Orana, offer to have her work for you and then suggest you'll make her a slave : After the ambush, avoid going to the caves. Slavers will eventually ambush you in the city. Tell Fenris to "Watch his tone" for . Dissent: If you fail to save Ella: . Mirror Image: Choosing "Don't blame yourself" after the fight with the Varterral gives . Mirror Image: Give Merrill the arulin'holm: . Act III Alone: Offer to make a deal with Danarius: Alone: Convince Fenris not to kill his sister . }} Armor In Dragon Age II, you cannot change what armor your companions wear but you can upgrade it. Fenris' armor may be upgraded by using the gift mechanics in Dragon Age II. You will find companion armor upgrades that can be purchased at shops in the tab designated by the Gem Icon. Fenris' armor has four slots available for upgrades. These upgrades may be purchased or found at various locations in the game. Upgrading a companion's armor once unlocks the "A Friend In Need" achievement and fully upgrading a companion's armor unlocks the "I Got Your Back" achievement. Fenris' armor upgrades can be found at the following locations: * Act 2: Tevinter Spirit Symbol (Robes by Jean Luc, Hightown) * Act 2: Lyrium Scales (Shady Merchandise, Docks) * Act 2: Reinforced Straps (Personal quest A Bitter Pill) +67 attack * Act 3: Enchanted Resin (Secondary quest Mine Massacre) If Fenris is romanced in Act 2, he'll wear a red scarf around his right wrist (which is Hawke's favor to himGaider David, The Official Fenris Discussion thread. BioWare Social Network.) and a Hawke Family Crest placard/badge on the left side of his belt. Talent Trees *Two-Handed *Vanguard *Battlemaster *Defender *Warmonger *Tevinter Fugitive (specialization) Quotes * "They know what I am. Let them come, if they find the courage". * "Your men are dead and your trap has failed. I suggest running back to your master while you can". * "I am not a slave!" * "Looks like it fell onto your chest". (Referring to Varric not having a beard) During random party banter? * "I don't brood". (To Varric during random party banter) * "It's good I can still take pleasure in the small things." * "What has magic touched that it doesn't spoil?" * "Venhedis! Fasta vass!" * "The more it seems he doesn't know, the more certain I become he does!" (About Danarius) * "I thought discovering my past would bring a sense of belonging, but I was wrong." * "I suppose a pair of lyrium breasts tattooed on my chest would make things better". (To Isabela during random party banter) * "Mages in glass houses shouldn't throw fireballs". (To Anders during random party banter) * "Avert your eyes, witch". (To Merrill during random party banter) * "Do you want to guess what color my underclothes are again?" (To Isabela during party banter.) * "I'll kill anyone who tries to use one of us against you." (To Hawke in Best Served Cold) * "Promise me you won't die. I can't bear the thought of living without you." (To Hawke before the final battle) * "If there is a future to be had, I will walk into it gladly at your side." * "I have been thinking of you. In fact, I have been able to think of little else." * "You should really post some guards outside your estate, considering all the trouble you get into." (To Hawke) * "Fish, fish, and more fish, ugh! Let's just find those damn crates. (during Gamlen's Greatest Treasure in Smetty's Fish Guttery) * "I am not in love. There are no puppy eyes." (To Merrill during random party banter) * "That depends. How much do you wish to test that luck of yours?" (To Zevran during A Murder of Crows) * "Ah, here we are at the center of power. Smell the oppression, everyone!" (In the guard barracks/Viscount's Keep) * "She has chosen... poorly." (When Sister Patrice goes into a dark alley during Shepherding Wolves - possibly a reference to Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, which contains the quotes "He has chosen... poorly," and "You have chosen... wisely") * "Well, it's official. I have traveled all the way from the northern coast to the southern." (Said on The Wounded Coast.) * "Well, freedom was interesting while it lasted." (Said during Offered and Lost in the Chantry) * "I disavow all knowledge concerning gambling in my household." (To Aveline during random party banter) * "These warehouses aren't just for clandestine meetings. They're occasionally used to store things." (in the Docks) * "'Ignore the tiger. Not it's fault that it's going to eat you.' Sound advice." (To Merrill in Long Way Home) *'Hawke': Fenris hates that statue. Says it reminds him of the Old God relics they had in Tevinter. *'Hawke': Didn't Fenris say all Tevinter wine is made from the blood and tears of slaves? I hope he was exaggerating. *'Hawke': Fenris said Danarius left this at the mansion. *'Hawke': Fenris's reading has improved. I should pick out a new book for him to work on. (While Hawke is exploring/looking at things in his/her mansion) Dialogue Gallery Fenris_concept_art.jpg|Fenris concept art Fenris-1.jpg|Fenris slaying an enemy Fe1.png|Attributes and the Friendship/Rivalry bar Fen07.png|Fenris' glowing lyrium tattoos fenris after sex.jpg|Fenris' look if you romance him Trivia * David Gaider wrote Fenris for Dragon Age II.Gaider David, David Gaider, BioWare Social. BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-12. * Gideon Emery, who is well known for voicing Balthier from Final Fantasy XII, also voices Taliesen, Alarith and several other characters in Dragon Age: Origins. * The name Fenris alludes to the name of the wolf, Fenrir of Norse mythology (spelled and pronounced Fenris in Scandinavian languages) who bit off the right hand of the god Tyr. It was also foretold that he would kill the father of the gods, Odin, at Ragnarok. He also states that his master called him "his little wolf." The Tevinter language absorbed a number of elven words, one among them being "fen" -- for "wolf". The root of the Tevinter word "Fenris" shares a root with the name of the elven god "Fen'Harel". * Fenris primarily swears in Tevinter, but occasionally will break into meditation-like comments on the fight. He's one of the few soundsets that never actually yells during combat.Gaider David, The Official Fenris Discussion thread. BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-14. * During a conversation with Hawke, Fenris mentions that he is originally from Seheron, though he appears to be unsure whether this is true or not.Fenris: I would return to Seheron if I could but... there is no life for me there. Hawke: Seheron? Is that where you're from? Fenris: So I've been told. * Fenris is the first Elf companion character to specialize in two handed weapons. References External links * Short story on Fenris Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Elves Category:Tevinters Category:Companions Category:Warriors